mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaptor
Zaptor is an Electroids Mixel. Description A highly charged adrenaline junky, totally up for anything. His body is like a living lightning rod, which makes him able to store and release massive blasts of energy from within. Unfortunately, he’s always giving his friends sunburn with his blinding outbursts. Zaptor lives high up in the Mixel Mountains with the other Electroids. Personality Zaptor is a very quirky Electroid. He loves to lighten the mood with his jokes and is easily distracted by his love of Hamlogna Sandwiches, which can also blind him from the feelings of others. He cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Appearance Zaptor is mostly yellow in color. His body also acts as his face and is long and oval-like. He has an eye on each side of his face and a pronounced jaw with three teeth that point upwards. On the top of his head is a lightning rod with discs cutting through it and two purplish-blue lightning bolts on the top. His arms are fairly short and slender, and are golden in color. His hands are also gold and are pincers. A grey band is on the top of them. His legs are fairly long and are bowed. He has a grey band on the bottom of them. His feet are yellow and fairly small, with two golden toes on each of them. Ability He can store up a large amount of electricity and use it to power up his lightning rod in a large electric blast. Memorable Quotes * "WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEERRRRE?!" - ''Zaptor, Pothole * ''"Hey, I found a hamlogna sandwich! Will this help?" - ''Zaptor, Changing a Lightbulb * ''"Sandwiches! SA-HANWICHES!! ...Sandwiches?" - ''Zaptor, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness * ''"I’m… not eating Hamlogna sandwiches…" - ''Zaptor, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure * ''"I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH!" - Zaptor, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Zaptor was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41507 and contains 61 pieces. Zaptor's in-booklet code is 1GH7N1NGROD, which is LightningRod when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "zap". *He and Vulk are best friends. *He likes to tell jokes. *He and Zorch did not appear in Murp. *His favorite food is Hamlogna Sandwiches, and he gets excited when he is around them. *Potholes irritate him. **He hates harm towards the environment in general. * He gets electrocuted more often than the other Electroids. *He is usually the one with a Hamlogna Sandwich or two in his possession. *He is one of the tallest Mixels. * His lightning rod is a highly dangerous weapon. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. * He is the strongest of the Electroids. * Both he and Volectro appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Lightbulb. * His lightning rod is somewhat flexible and can bend down when he's upset. * His tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. *He has a vaguely Austrian accent when he speaks. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Pothole * Another Nixel (minor) *Changing a Lightbulb Season 2 *Wrong Colors (Mentioned only) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator (minor) Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Sources and References Category:Electroids Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Electric Category:Yellow Category:Three teeth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Underbite Category:Under bite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Two toes Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Strong Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels